Play the Game
by peonies.light.klaroline
Summary: Play the Game, Shatter the Queen, Break the King. Caroline and Klaus are not friends, but they both have the same enemies; including the one trying to tear down the other side: Silas. Caroline and Klaus have to work together in Silas's game of mind games and revenge. Can they find each other in this mess? Couples: Klaroline/Kennet/Delena/Stebekah/Kalijah and more. xx (please read!)
1. Chapter 1

_(_**Hi! this is my first story on Fanfiction...ever! I hope you guys like it..please review and tell me what you think. I promise ill update it when I can :) enjoy my lovelies ****- Liz**_)_.

_Chapter One: Silas's move_

Caroline's POV

Klaus had called her, asking for help, and what did she get? not trust, not Tyler, but Klaus...being Klaus. Caroline knew he was in love with her. She knew it when he saved her when he didn't have to, when he showed her kindness and compassion, even for a second. This time she wanted to give him a go, to see that maybe if she helped him, he would help her.

She couldn't believe it. After her taking a chance, for actually thinking for a second that he would look for a sliver of humanity in himself, to do something decent. Obviously she was wrong.

"What is wrong with you?! I'm reaching out to you despite everything that you've done, and you still can't get out of your own way! God I feel sorry for you." Disgusted that she couldn't even look at him being like this, arrogant and completely annoying beyond help, she turned around intending to walk out of the door when he vamp-sped in front of her, looking at her in rage.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" he yelled in her face.

"I SHOULD HAVE TURNED MY BACK ON YOU AGES AGO!" she screamed back, resisting the urge to slap his stupid face. He couldn't let anyone help him. He was the bloody alpha male, always looking for ways to prove it.

They both glared at each other, neither willing to break eye contact, as if doing so will admit defeat. Oh no…the almighty hybrid could never do that. Caroline glared hard into his eyes, and funny enough, he was the one to break eye contact, his eyes widening in surprise.

"It's gone…" he whispered.

Caroline couldn't have been more confused. Why is it that vampires could never give a straight answer? It always had to be cryptic messages and unfinished sentences.

"What?" she asked frustrated.

Klaus raised a hand over his shoulder to the spot where Silas stabbed him with the white oak stake; the only stake that can kill an Original. He let out a short laugh of disbelief and surprise.

"The pain…it…it was never there…" he said. His shocked face turned into one of anger and…scared. "Silas…-He. He got in my head. Silas got in my head." He growled and paced back and forth.

Caroline froze. Klaus was an Original. One of the first vampires in the entire world, over 1000 years old. Not to mention he was a hybrid, vampire and werewolf in one. The all-powerful big bad original hybrid, could have his mind corrupted and confused by Silas. What did this mean for the rest of them in Mystic Falls?

Caroline looked at Klaus who was still pacing, no doubtabley planning a revengeful murder plot to take down Silas. She was afraid and scared for herself and her friends. She had to do something before Silas destroyed them all.

Klaus's POV

Silas…he got in his head. Nothing should be able to make him weak. Not even Mikael could be the defeat of him. He was the Original Hybrid, the alpha male, he was indestructible. Silas needed to pay. He needed to be killed, tortured. He would regret the day he chose Klaus Mikaelson as a fool for his games. Now he just had to find him and…

"Caroline?" he turned around but he did not see the bubbly blonde standing there. She must have went home while he was thinking of killing Silas. Klaus sighed and sped off to find her. With Silas on the loose, no one in Mystic Falls was safe anymore.

And Silas should be afraid. If anything happened to Caroline... Kol would be wrong. It wouldn't be Silas who brings hell on earth. It would be Klaus.

Silas's POV

Silas smirked and leaned back in his seat, planning his next play. He had made his move and Klaus was right where he wanted him. The little blonde too. Everyone should fear the great witch/vampire Silas. Witches, Werewolves, Hybrids, Vampires and Doppelgängers will fall to their knees once Silas won. Little did they know he had a spy in their midst...a useful one at that.

No one in Mystic Falls is safe anymore. Not Klaus, not Elena and not Bonnie Bennet. Silas clicked a few buttons on his phone and sent it to his informant, smiling as he slipped the phone back in his pocket.

_Game on._

(**So what did you guys think? I promise it will get better as the chapters go on. Please Review! I really want to hear your opinions :) x till next time**_)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(_**Hello my lovelies! I can't believe it! I have followers (after 4 hours?!wow!) special shout out to you guys! Thanks so much xx I will update as soon as I can and just saying- I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review! enjoy xx)**

_Chapter Two: Even the Playing Field_

Klaus's POV

He found her in her room. Packing. She was running around everywhere, clothes flying behind her as she threw them towards her already overflowing suitcase. Shoes, tops and- yep. There it was. Her curling iron. Caroline was packing to leave for good.

"Caroline. What are you doing?" he asked, startling her out of her busy trance. She stopped dropping two mismatched shoes to the floor, staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I have to leave…Silas…he's going to kill everyone and he'll kill me, my friends, you, my mum, oh my god! My mum! What's she going to say? What's she going to do? Silas will know I left and then go after my mum! Klaus, I-"she stopped, breathing heavily; hyperventilating. "I can't...I don't know what to do-"

"Sweetheart. You need to stop. Look at me and breathe, ok?" he reached a hand out to caress her cheek. She nodded slightly and he sighed inwardly. Silas was making a lot of trouble. He looked into Caroline's eyes and was relieved to see that she was starting to calm down. Klaus stroked her cheek one last time before dropping his hand.

"Klaus…What are we going to do?" she whispered quietly.

Klaus grimaced. What were they going to do? Silas could get in his head, make him believe he was dying. They would need to find a witch powerful enough to take down Silas and keep the other side up…wait. 'We'? Did Caroline just say we? He looked at her curiously. She was scared, but determined as well. She actually thought she was going to help bring down Silas. Oh no. Not if Klaus had anything to do with it. Caroline would not being risking her life again.

Klaus smirked, "What do you mean _we_, love? You're not going anywhere near Silas."

Caroline's POV

Un-be-liveable.

"Actually, I am. He wants to bring down the other side and hurt my friends and-"

"That's a lovely story, love, but unfortunately I don't have time. You see I need to stop Silas. You on the other hand, need to stay here, where you're safe, and out of the way." Klaus said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Caroline was torn between smacking him in the face or face palming herself. How could she think that he would let her help? That he would work _with _her and take down Silas together. But no. Of course not.

"You always have to look for a way to prove you're the alpha male, don't you?!" she hissed at him.

Klaus smiled smugly and walked over to her bed, sitting down, completely ignoring the many clothes thrown astray there. She stood glaring at the imprudent, selfish idiot that was Klaus Mikaelson.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I AM the alpha male." He said proudly.

Caroline scoffed and turned around quickly, vamp-speeding towards the door. But alas, Klaus with his original hybrid speed, beat her to it. She just glared at him and reached for the handle, but Klaus grabbed her wrist and flung her back into the room. She fell to the floor and scowled at him. But he just smiled.

"I'm older, sweetheart. You can't beat me."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm angrier!" she yelled and sped towards him. He easily caught her wrists once again and pulled her close to him. She growled furiously and pulled back, but he wasn't letting go.

"Caroline. Stop. I will not allow you to run off, who knows where, while Silas is out there trying to create hell, I will not allow it, Caroline." He stated and eased up on her wrists a little, still not letting go.

"You can't watch me all the time! And you can't stop me from trying to help my friends."

Caroline smirked triumphantly as his dropped. She was right. He couldn't look over her all the time. She would help her friends, whether he helped her or not. She was about to admit her victory when she saw his sudden smile. She knew that smile…oh crap.

Klaus's POV

"You're right sweetheart. I can't watch you all the time. But…"

He brought his hands up to move a strand of hair away from her face. He chuckled knowing that by her expression, she knew there was a catch. He moved the strand away before resting his palm on her neck. Her eyes widened with recognition…before he snapped her neck.

Caroline slumped forward in his arms and Klaus laughed again. If this was all it took to get her to fall into his arms. Klaus shifted her wait and lifted her into his arms, flashing the both away, to his mansion.

He laid her gently on his bed, staring at her peaceful expression before flashing away again. This time to the Bennet witch's house. He didn't even have to knock. As soon as he stepped on her front porch she opened the door narrowing her eyes at him.

"Klaus. What do you want?"

Klaus had to give her some credit. Most would fall to the ground in fear at the sight of the almighty hybrid. Actually, most would tremor at his name, let alone his presence. Not the witch though. Bennet witches were stubborn, strong willed little things.

"Silas is out there and I need someone to take him down. A powerful witch perhaps?" he smiled charmingly at her, however it was to waste.

"I will bring Silas down on my own terms, Klaus. You have nothing against me, so don't even try."

"So the little blonde vampire in my house is 'nothing' is she?" Klaus smiled when he saw he shoulders slump and her eyes widen in fear.

"You wouldn't hurt Caroline." She said, although a slight inch of fear fell into her voice.

No. Klaus would do nothing to hurt Caroline. It was because of her that she was at his house, safe. However with her being friends with the witch, was just an added bonus to persuade Bonnie to help him.

"I won't have to, if you agree to _my terms_ and help me bring down Silas."

Bonnie nodded and turned around to disappear in the house. She returned a few moments later with her grimoires in her hand. She nodded at Klaus and he sped them both off.

Silas had made his move. He got in Klaus's head and made him believe whatever he wanted him to believe. It was Klaus's turn now. Caroline was safe and he had the Bennet witch to help him bring Silas down. It was time to even the playing field.

Silas- One.

Klaus- _One_.


	3. Chapter 3

(**Oh my gosh! 7 followers! guys thanks! I hope you like this chapter :) -this is for you K'. enjoy my lovelies! and please remember to review please!**_)_

Chapter Three: Betray the Queen

Caroline's POV

Caroline woke with a killer headache. She looked around the room and scoffed when she realised it was Klaus's. How dare he snap her neck?! She was trying to help him dammit, and he took her choices away. Apparently he took _her _away too, since he basically kidnapped her. Caroline sat up and flashed over to the door, just to see that it was locked. Caroline rolled her eyes. If this was this was his of keeping her under his protection/authority (take your pick) then he was seriously lacking imagination.

She kicked down the door with a satisfying break and sauntered downstairs, to find Klaus standing there…texting.

"You text?" she asked disbelieving.

"I find the new technologies in this world rather fascinating, sweetheart." He murmured, not looking up from his phone.

"Yeah…well, that's great and all, but I'm going home now." She stated determinedly.

Klaus said nothing, but simply stepped to the side, allowing a clear path towards the door. Okay… She didn't know what to think of this. He wouldn't snap he neck, take her away, only to let her go.

She cautiously went over to the door, expecting it to be locked. To her surprise it swung open, unlocked. She turned to his surprised, but she saw he was still on his phone. She grinned and turned around to step out the door, when her body slammed into an invisible barrier.

"What the…"

"Caroline." A voice called to her from behind.

Caroline turned to see Bonnie standing next to Klaus, wearing a grim expression. She could also see Klaus subtly slip his phone in his pocket. So that's what all the texting was about.

"Bonnie? You did this?!"

"I'm sorry Care…It's the only way to keep you safe." Bonnie said sadly.

Caroline stood there, staring at the both of them. "But Silas won't-"

"-won't hurt you, sweetheart? I doubt that since I received this, this morning." He said and handed her a note. She sighed knowing nothing good was about to happen.

_Klaus,_

_I can see you have my witch. Be sure that I will return the favour, by taking something just as precious to you. I will not allow my plans to be destroyed over something as insignificant as a meagre hybrid._

_En Guard._

_-Silas_

"I've spelled the house, Caroline." She heard Bonnie say,"You can't leave and he can't enter. It's for your own good." And with that Bonnie walked upstairs leaving Klaus alone with her.

"So I'm really a prisoner now?" she asked humourlessly.

He winced at that, "Caroline…I just want you to be safe."

She nodded slightly, tears burning in her eyes.

"There's a difference between safe and imprisoned Klaus." He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "I know you care for me…you fancy me. But I'm not a pretty doll with a crown that you can keep locked up." With those words she flashed upstairs leaving Klaus staring after her.

Silas's POV

No one crossed Silas. No one. He glared at the glass of scotch in his hand before throwing it across the room. It shattered against the wall, along with the several glasses following that.

A small knock brought him out of his rage and he smirked. He still had his spy. Klaus could take one of his pieces but he couldn't keep his safe forever. Especially his queen. Not with his spy, keeping in on the inside.

And what a special spy this was… Her relationship with Caroline made her disapprove and mad to the point of switching sides. She hated the connection between Klaus and Caroline and she agreed to work with Silas, taking Klaus down. She didn't need to know about Bonnie or his plans though. Not yet. Maybe after he ran out of use for her… and he found a stake to put in her heart.

"You called?" the figure behind him asked quietly.

Silas smiled and turned around to face his informant proudly.

"Hello Elena…"

Bonnie's POV

She did the right thing. Protecting Caroline was very important, not even Klaus knew the full story. It was between her and the spirits of the importance of Caroline's life.

Bonnie laid out the candles and lit them all, chanting immediately. A simple protection spell was easy, this was similar. A simple overlooking spell, to check on things on the other side.

In the middle of the spell, Bonnie gasped and broke her concentration. She felt a chill go through her as she had connected with the other side. And she knew it wasn't anything good.

… POV

Passing through the witches' body was too easy. Now the fun part was here. He was back and oh boy…did he love being back.

"_Did you miss me, darlings?" _

_(_**Bad Elena! Don't worry guys, it's gonna be good :) and who's back I wonder? hats off to those who know ;) Please review! Thanks xxx**_)_


End file.
